This contract will provide ADP support services to the Grants Administration Branch (GAB) in the Office of the Director in the National Cancer Institute. The Grants Administration Branch is responsible for the business management aspects associated with the negotiation, award and administration of grants, as well as the maintenance and security of the official NCI grant files. GAB maintains about 14,000 NCI grant files at any given time. Each year GAB issues about 5,000 notices of grant award in excess of $1.3 billion. This ADP support services contract is instrumental in GAB's ability to issue grant awards in a timely fashion; to promptly reply to grantee inquiries; and to produce management reports to aid in productivity improvement. The tasks that would be performed for GAB can be divided into two major areas of effort: 1) Continued support of GAB's computer automation activities by providing ongoing technical assistance, reports generation, documentation support, training, quick response tasks, system maintenance and modification and; 2) Special projects, pilot studies, analyses and application of emerging automation technologies to aid in the transition of GAB toward the goal of a "paperless office allowing the transmittal and receipt electronically of all documents. Tasks under this contract would include upgrading the file tracking system, the electronic transmission of green sheets and non-competing grant applications, and the modification & the existing grants management system to a windows application.